Intrusion, erreur de manipulation
by Holmesienne
Summary: La Terre s'est envolée vers une nouvelle contrée encore insoupçonnée de la plupart des Humains et des Seigneurs du Temps : au beau milieu de l'espace, entourée par le Purgatoire et ses créatures ainsi que quelques visiteurs irréguliers, les extra-terrestres. Mais que Diable s'est-il passé ? SuperWhoLock (intégration de Torchwood et UNIT). Multi-couples.
1. Présentation

SUPER_WHO_**LOCK** PROJECT.

**Titre :** Intrusion ; erreur de manipulation.

**Résumé :** La Terre s'est envolée vers une nouvelle contrée encore insoupçonnée de la plupart des Humains et des Seigneurs du Temps : au beau milieu de l'espace, entourée par le Purgatoire et ses créatures ainsi que quelques visiteurs irréguliers, les extra-terrestres. Mais que Diable s'est-il passé ?

**Docteur :** Onzième.

_Doctor Who :_ Le Docteur, Jack Harkness, Canton Everett Delaware III, Le Maître, Martha Jones, Mickey Smith, Sally Sparrow, Larry Nightingale, Sarah Jane Smith, Luke Smith, Jenny.

_Torchwood :_ Jack Harkness, Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams, Anwen Williams.

_Sherlock :_ John Watson, Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper, James Moriarty, Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes, Mrs (Martha) Hudson.

_Supernatural :_ Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Bobby Singer, Rufus Turner, Castiel, Crowley.

**Pairings :** (possibilité de relations platoniques ou de sexe télépathique)

Sally Sparrow x Larry Nightingale.

Martha Jones x Mickey Smith.

Maître x Docteur.

Luke Smith x Jenny.

Gwen Cooper x Rhys Williams.

John Watson x Sherlock Holmes.

Dean Winchester x Castiel.

**Disclaimer :** Rien ne m'appartient, snif. Je ne fais qu'emprunter les gentils personnages de mes séries favorites pour les embarquer dans un gros bordel qui sera ma fanfic.

**Rated :** T pour le langage, les gros mots, sinon je pense intégrer un ou plusieurs lemons, à voir, dans ce cas-là, le rated passe du T au M.

**Notes :** Je me base après Les anges prennent Manhattan pour _Doctor Who_, entre la fin des Chiens de Baskerville et le début de La Chute du Reichenbach pour _Sherlock, _avant la saison 4 pour _Torchwood,_ mais Gwen aura déjà sa fille, et avant la fin de la saison 6 pour _Supernatural_, juste après que Sam ait récupéré son âme. Ce qui fait que Castiel n'a pas absorbé les âmes du Purgatoire, pour le bien de la fanfiction.

D'ailleurs, la trame originale sera un peu tirée de _Valérian et Laureline_ (ceux qui connaissent sauront donc de quoi je parle), malheureusement, ces deux personnages ne feront pas partie de mon histoire. Enfin bon, il y a déjà pas mal de people, j'espère m'en sortir avec tout ce petit monde.

Bien sûr, je mentionnerai la Mère des Monstres (qui pour moi, n'est pas morte) et Dieu. Donc si ça vous gène, ainsi que les relations homosexuelles à venir, je vous suggère de ne pas vous attarder ici.

River n'apparaîtra pas dans cette fiction, je l'adore mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit d'une quelconque utilité ici étant donné que notre Docteur sera avec le Maître (je shippe des couples bizarres et alors ?).

Il sera fait mention de certaines personnes dans chaque série, mais je ne les ferai en aucun cas intervenir.

Normalement j'ai tout dit, cependant, si vous avez des questions, mon bureau est ouvert du lundi au vendredi de 13h à… Non je déconne, je suis toujours joignable si vous avez quelque chose à demander :).

Bonne lecture à vous !

P.S. : Je fais des fautes donc pardonnez-moi. sauf si c'est vraiment un truc horrible du style "avais" au lieu de "avait". Dans ce cas, je vous autorise à m'achever.  
P.S.2 : L'image de couverture pour la fic n'est pas de moi, je l'ai trouvé sur le Tumblr de fellowship-of-the-fandom. Donc si vous voulez voir son blog, vous n'avez qu'à rajouter tumblr . com à la fin (sans les espaces bien sûr).  
P.S.3 : Je sais trèèèèèèèèèèès bien que le Maître va mieux avec Ten, mais comme je me sers d'Eleven, et que je ship malgré tout le MasterxDoctor, bah que ça soit Ten, Eleven, Eight, Five ou n'importe lequel, ça reste pareil pour moi.

* * *

Cette histoire commencera avec cinq prologues.

Oui je suis une fifolle, mais les prologues sont courts et je les posterai les uns après les autres, laissant quelques jours d'intervalle entre eux, étant donné qu'il faut que je m'avance dans l'écriture des chapitres, qui je pense, seront largement plus long.

En tout cas, ceci n'est pas un chapitre, juste la 'présentation' de la fanfiction.

Voilà, vous serez prévenu, je poste également le premier prologue.

Ça risque d'être un peu spec', mais vu que j'ai une manière d'écrire étrange, c'est tout à fait normal.

A toute pour la suite, aha.


	2. Prologue 1 : UNIT

Voici donc le premier prologue.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_Prologue un._

* * *

Comme d'habitude, il y avait effervescence parmi les membres de U.N.I.T. Encore une journée de travail, à chercher le moindre indice concernant le Docteur. Une bonne journée, en somme. Une de plus les éloignant de l'instant fatidique où ils seraient au chômage ou à la retraite.

Les soldats revoyaient leur équipements, leur cargaisons, les provisions, les calculs pour certains, tandis que d'autres attendaient leur retour au poste en jouant aux cartes.

On est sérieux, ou on ne l'est pas à U.N.I.T.

. . .

Mickey Smith faisait l'inventaire des provisions, une des choses qu'il détestait le plus, mais il fallait bien qu' « un idiot le fasse » se plaisait-il à dire. En l'occurrence, c'était lui, l'idiot, ici. Il soupira tandis qu'il cochait encore une case, précédemment vide, en face des lignes « Œufs : quantité, états, estimations » et qu'il remplissait les lignes vides laissés à côté. En temps normal, il ne s'amusait pas sur son lieu de travail, mais son inventaire étant vraiment à chier, il ouvrit une boîte d'œufs et en sortit un, qu'il lança en l'air. Il plaça sa main pour le rattraper mais un bruit métallique, indiquant qu'un autre idiot -en charge des couverts- avait laissé tomber l'un de ses objets, le déconcentra et la coquille se brisa sur son épaule droite, laissant dégouliner le liquide sur ses vêtements.

« Merde », jura-t-il.

Vraiment, il détestait ça.

Qui était l'abruti qui l'avait déconcentré ? Enfin bon, l'important était de nettoyer ce désagrément et de signaler sur son rapport qu'un œuf avait tout bonnement disparu, probablement jeté par l'une des nombreuses fenêtres du bâtiment. Et si quelqu'un lui faisait remarquer qu'il avait une drôle d'odeur, il n'aura qu'à dire que Martha lui avait préparé une omelette et qu'il en avait repris.

Il termina son inventaire après s'être nettoyé, pris délicatement la coquille d'œuf et la balança de la fenêtre du troisième étage, près des bureaux administratifs.

Ni vu, ni connu.

. . .

Martha Jones -Smith, désormais- accourait dans le bureau de son supérieur, elle avait un rapport à lui remettre, mais ce n'était pas pour ça qu'il l'avait appelée.

Elle entra dans le bureau et la secrétaire lui prit le dossier avant de l'inviter à entrer dans celui de son supérieur hiérarchique.

Elle toqua et toussota en entrant.

« Bonjour Monsieur. Vous m'avez fait appeler.

- Oui Martha, j'aurai quelque chose à vous demander.

- Bien.

- J'ai eu vent qu'il y aurait un fort pourcentage de Weevil dans la campagne, au Kansas, pas loin d'Arkansas City plus précisément, je sais que c'est le ressort de Torchwood, mais ils ne peuvent désespérément pas venir pour s'en charger. Étant donné que vous avez été envoyé dans leur base il y a un an et demi de cela, j'ai pensé que vous auriez pu vous en charger. Je vous en serais gré, Mademoiselle Jones.

- Madame Smith, Monsieur.

- Mes excuses, Madame Smith. J'oublie parfois que certains de mes employés se rencontrent dans des endroits sacrément charmants.

- Pas de soucis Monsieur. D'ailleurs, j'ai apporté le rapport sur Manhattan, votre secrétaire l'a bien réceptionné.

- Merci bien. Vous pouvez disposer, Madame Smith.

- A vos ordres, Monsieur. »

Martha sortit du bureau, sourit à la secrétaire, soulagée d'avoir remis le rapport à temps. Elle soupira, elle allait devoir terminer ses paperasses maintenant. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle avait encore un peu de temps, peut-être pourrait-elle aller se prendre un café ?

« **ALERTE, ALERTE, LE VALIANT A DISPARU. JE RÉPETE, LE VALIANT A DISPARU. ALERTE, ALERTE, LE VALIANT A DISPARU. JE RÉPETE, LE VALIANT A DISPARU. TOUS A VOS POSTES.** »

Bon, le café, ça sera pour plus tard on dirait.

Et puis, pour être honnête, malgré le jour de la retraite ou du chômage qui était encore repoussé, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne journée que ça, finalement.

* * *

Et voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plus, à bientôt pour le prochain prologue :).


	3. Prologue 2 : Torchwood

Bonjour à tous !

Alors, merci à ceux qui lisent (vous êtes pas nombreux mais je vous comprends, faut s'attacher avec moi parce que des fois...) et ceux qui euh... bah qui suivent quoi.

Voici le deuxième prologue, bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Prologue deux._

* * *

Un '**bip**' retentit dans la base de Torchwood.

Gwen Cooper avait envoyé son mari chez sa mère, afin qu'il aille récupérer leur fille, Anwen. En l'attendant, elle vérifiait les matrices de l'un des ordinateurs, dont le bruit qu'il émettait signifiait que rien n'était à déplorer.

- Alors Gwen, tout va bien ? Pas de virus ou de pirate incompétent en vu ? sourit Jack.

- Non, chef, sourit-elle. Tout va bien, les matrices fonctionnent, le système de protection également. Les variables sont stables, il n'y a pas d'activité extra-terrestre pour le moment, tu peux te reposer.

- Je me reposerai quand je serai mort, ria Jack.

- Tu ne peux pas mourir Jack, comment voudrais-tu te reposer dans ce cas ? Oh, je sais… Il te faudrait un bel alien qui squatterai ton plumard plus de cinq minutes, c'est ça ? ricana-t-elle.

- Hum, proposition alléchante, mais je préférerai plutôt un de ces cocktails de la planète Zog. Ils sont tellement... revigorants ! Tu n'en voudrais pas un, toi aussi ?

- Et puis quoi encore ! Je me contente des produits terriens, tu devrais faire pareil, on ne sait jamais s'il n'y a pas un composant allergène.

- Tu deviens trop protectrice, ma pauvre… C'est Anwen qui fait ça ?

- C'est mon côté maternel qui ressort. C'est tout à fait normal. Dommage que tu ne puisses ressentir ce besoin Jack, je crois que ça te changerait de temps en temps, aha. Et puis, laisse ma fille tranquille, elle n'a même pas un an.

- Je ne toucherai pas à ta fille, si c'est ce qui t'inquiète, elle est trop jeune pour moi.

- Jack, rigola Gwen.

- Quoi ? ria-t-il.

- Dépêche-toi d'aller sur ta fichue planète avant que mon bon sens ne prenne le dessus et ne te sermonne. Ah ! Et en revenant, tu pourrais aller chercher des dosettes à café ? Il n'y en a presque plus.

- Tu es vraiment sûre de ne pas en vouloir ? Ils sont fantastiques tu sais, avec leur…

- Non, merci. Je veux bien te croire, mais ça sera tout. Aucun liquide d'origine extra-terrestre ne passera mes lèvres.

- Lesquelles ? sourit narquoisement Jack, avec un petit rire.

- Rooooooh Jack ! Sois donc un peu sérieux, pouffa-t-elle, ne pouvant s'empêcher de rire. Vas-y, avant que la planète ne s'envole sans toi.

- Elle ne risque pas, sinon, on aurait déjà eu un signal, lâcha-t-il en pointant l'écran du doigt. Bon, à tout à l'heure, lieutenant.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil, prit son manteau et l'enfila. Il entra les coordonnées de la planète sur son manipulateur de vortex et disparu.

Gwen soupira, mais sourit tout de même lorsqu'elle reçut un message de Rhys.

.

**De : **Rhys W. – Gros Nounours x3

**Objet : **Aucun.

**Contenu : **Bien arrivé chez ta mère.  
On discute un peu, je récupère  
Anwen et on arrive.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Répondre | Options | Supprimer

.

Elle lui envoya une réponse courte, lui disant qu'elle avait bien réceptionné le message et qu'il devait passer le bonjour de sa part à sa mère, avant de lui envoyer des bisous virtuels ainsi qu'un cœur.

Elle allait reposer son téléphone, lorsqu'un autre '**bip**' retentit dans le QG.

Cependant, ce n'était pas un '**bip**' ordinaire. Pas l'un de ceux qui vous dit 'tout va bien, je fonctionne parfaitement', mais plutôt l'un de ceux qui vous signale qu'un ENORME problème arrivera incessamment sous peu.

Quelle ne fût pas sa surprise, lorsqu'elle s'installa à l'ordinateur, de voir les variables s'affoler, les systèmes de protection flancher, les matrices surchauffer et le détecteur d'anomalies pointer sur la position de la base.

Elle allait faire un check rapide des problèmes possibles lorsque le courant fût coupé et qu'aucun des générateurs de secours ne se mis en route.

« Eh merde » jura-t-elle entre ses dents.

* * *

Et voilà pour Torchwood ;p.

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! A bientôt !

P.S. : le prochain prologue sera concentré sur... Sherlock !


	4. Prologue 3 : Sherlock

Coucou ! Alors, tout d'abord, je voudrais m'excuser pour l'attente, à vrai dire je ne pensais pas vous faire poireauter aussi longtemps pour un prologue.

Mais le truc, c'est que j'ai de moins en moins l'envie d'écrire, donc je ralentis ma production, donc j'espace encore plus les publications. Je m'excuse vraiment, le premier chapitre n'est même pas terminé encore...

J'espère vraiment que ce chapitre vous plaira, il portera sur Sherlock (d'ailleurs, vous avez vu la saison 3 ? OMG !).

Bref, avant de divaguer sur le sujet, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :)

* * *

_Prologue trois._

* * *

L'ancien soldat, John Watson, sirotait sa tasse de thé en y trempant un biscuit à la cannelle, tout en feuilletant le carnet de notes que l'une de ses patientes lui avait remis.

Elle souffrait d'une arthrose du genou, la pauvre femme avait dans les soixante-dix ans passés, et John la soignait du mieux qu'il pouvait étant donné les circonstances et lui avait obtenu un déambulateur pour moins la peiner lors de ses marches au parc.

De temps en temps, ils conversaient simplement, ce qui réchauffait le cœur de la bonne femme, qui avait passé pas mal d'épreuves dans sa vie : séparation forcée, réadaptation, etc.

Un jour, elle avait rendez-vous pour un simple contrôle, et comme le médecin n'avait plus de patient après elle, elle s'était ouverte à lui, lui racontant ses souvenirs, sa vie passée, ses difficultés, omettant certains détails, mais lui en expliquant déjà une bonne quantité.

Ce qui intrigua le plus John, ce fût lorsqu'elle raconta qu'un jour, quelqu'un lui avait 'sauvé' la vie, une sorte de médium qu'elle identifia sous le nom du « Docteur ». Peut-être que la vieille femme n'avait pas qu'une arthrose finalement, le délire rôdait peut-être aussi…

Enfin bon, toujours est-il qu'un certain docteur lui avait sauvé la vie. Ce dernier lui avait même remis ce fameux carnet, qu'il tenait à présent dans ses mains. Son contenu était… à la fois probable et impossible. Comme si son auteur avait retracé la vérité -et en était persuadé, ou cherchait à s'en persuader- avec sa plume sur les pages alors que les mots semblaient décrire de la pure fiction, quelque chose qui était sortit tout droit des méandres de son esprit. Comme si les extra-terrestres et les voyages dans le temps pouvaient être réels… Peut-être que ce fameux docteur souffrait de troubles mentaux avancés ?

John lisait d'abord ce carnet de façon simple, dans le sens où ce qu'il lisait était juste une histoire fantastique, voire merveilleuse. Puis il relisait la page en essayant de comprendre ce que le docteur avait voulu dire,- et il le voulait, il souhaitait comprendre, il voulait y croire un peu aussi-, si jamais ce qu'il avait retranscrit était vrai, comment cela était-il possible ?

Il n'avait pas montré le carnet à Sherlock, mais lui avait déjà parlé de son contenu. Le détective consultant avait prêté une oreille attentive aux propos de son ami, mais disons que son esprit n'était pas focalisé sur cette tâche. D'ailleurs, son esprit n'était jamais longtemps concentré ailleurs que sur Moriarty depuis un certain moment. Ce génie du crime avait titillé son âme et Sherlock se sentait enfin en compétition. Enfin quelqu'un avait atteint son niveau. Il allait pouvoir se surpasser.

Tandis qu'il résolvait d'un clignement d'œil une affaire d'un individu lambda, dont l'enquête était relatée dans le dernier journal paru, John referma le cahier et soupira, se dirigeant vers la fenêtre en finissant son thé.

Il fronça les sourcils suite à une vision troublante et son regard dévia un peu vers la gauche, puis revint vers l'objet qui l'avait contrarié : devant l'appartement en face du leur, une vieille femme venait d'entrer avec un jeu de clé.

Or, si John se souvenait bien, leurs nouveaux voisins étaient un jeune couple, d'une trentaine d'années environ. Ils s'étaient présentés récemment sous les noms Sally et Larry Nightingale et avaient emménagés car ils voulaient s'éloigner de leur ancien lieu de résidence, leur rappelant leur défunte famille.

Alors, si ses nouveaux voisins n'avaient plus de famille vivante et aucun ami à Londres, qui était cette dame âgée qui venait de rentrer dans leur appartement sans forcer la serrure ? Peut-être la logeuse ? Mais alors pourquoi donc regardait-elle par la fenêtre ? Comme si elle voulait être vue. Soudain, John tiqua. Le déambulateur… C'était sa patiente qui se tenait dans l'appartement de ses voisins.

« Mrs Sparrow, mais que… SHERLOCK !

- Oui ? questionna ce dernier, un peu occupé dans son palais mental mais ne laissant pas sa voix trahir son ennui d'avoir été dérangé.

- Pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi je viens de voir ma patiente -celle qui m'a remis ce carnet- chez nos nouveaux voisins alors que ceux-ci n'ont plus de famille et aucun ami ici ?

- Peut-être est-ce une voleuse professionnelle qui cache bien son jeu, sourit Sherlock à l'idée qu'une femme aussi âgée qu'elle -et en déambulateur qui plus est- puisse être d'une aussi grande finesse. Ou bien elle voudrait juste t'impressionner. Tu sais, la plupart de tes patientes cherchent toujours à se faire remarquer auprès de toi, tu ne l'as sans doute pas encore remarqué mais…

- Sherlock, je suis sérieux ! Elle est rentrée dans l'appartement sans forcer la porte, avec un jeu de clé. Comme si… Comme si elle habitait ici, comme si cet appartement avait toujours été le sien. Alors que je sais pertinemment qu'elle séjourne en maison de retraite et qu'elle ne sort que pour nos rendez-vous ou pour se promener au parc. Je suis vraiment… John chercha ses mots. Je suis subjugué de la façon dont elle y est parvenue.

- Elle était sans doute l'ancienne locataire, sinon comment aurait-elle eu les clés ?

- Je… John loucha sur le carnet pensant soudainement à son contenu farfelu et si… Nooooooooooon, souffla-t-il, se prenant la tête entre les mains, écartant tout de suite cette hypothèse il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi.

- Quoi donc ? » soupira Sherlock.

Après un moment de réflexion, John reprit la parole :

« Je ne pense pas que ça soit l'ancienne locataire. Je la connais depuis plusieurs mois, elle m'a raconté sa vie plus d'une centaine de fois, chaque fois son récit était le même. Elle sait où j'habite et avec qui, donc si elle connaissait nos nouveaux voisins, elle m'en aurait fait part, et leur aurait dit qu'ils avaient un médecin dans l'immeuble d'en face. Ce qui les aurait poussés à révéler qu'ils connaissent cette vieille dame dont je m'occupe, lorsqu'ils sont venus se présenter.

- Brillant raisonnement, mais qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je pense qu'elle me cache quelque chose.

- Et c'est que maintenant que tu le remarques, sourit Sherlock.

- Il faut que je lui parle.

- John ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu viens de mettre le doigt sur ta première enquête, s'enthousiasma presque le détective.

- Mais… non ! J'ai juste besoin de savoir… commença le médecin.

- John, tu as regardé par la fenêtre pendant environ une minute trente deux secondes, ce qui sous-entend que soit tu rêvais -même si le temps que tu as mis était relativement court pour un rêve-, soit tu scrutais quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Donc, partant du principe que tu scrutais au dehors, j'en ai déduis que tu observais l'appartement de nos voisins que nous n'avons plus vu depuis deux jours. Et le fait que tu me parles directement de ces derniers et de cette vieille patiente montre clairement ton attention portée sur le fait que tu as perçu précédemment. Cet intérêt soudain pour la scène qui s'est déroulée sous tes yeux m'a permis de conclure que tu tenais à savoir, à comprendre, tu étais déterminé, à croire que tu voulais y parvenir à tout prix, comme lors de nos enquêtes. C'est ça qui m'a mis sur la voie. Tu as trouvé ta première enquête John !

- Peut-être bien, mais on ne va pas l'officialiser quand même ! Ce n'est certainement qu'une broutille, grommela le soldat.

- John, ton enquête, mets-là sur ton blog, indiqua Sherlock en montrant l'ordinateur d'un signe de tête. C'est la tienne, celle que tu as découvert et ouverte, aussi courte puisse-t-elle être, prends-en les mérites.

- Très bien… soupira en grognant le médecin, puis après quelques instants de réflexion, il demanda : que penses-tu de « La vandale en déambulateur » comme titre ? »

Sherlock pouffa, suivit de près par John dont la bonne humeur venait de le retrouver.

* * *

En espérant que vous avez apprécié :). J'ai essayé de respecter un peu l'univers de Sherlock, étant donné que c'est la seule partie 'réaliste' du SWL..

Le prochain prologue sera sur... Supernatural !


End file.
